


Baby Girl Come Back

by monkeywand



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Comfort, Hurt, Prompt Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 05:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeywand/pseuds/monkeywand
Summary: "You, Derek Morgan, are an idiot."Morgan's really messed up this time. Has he really ruined it between him and Garcia?





	Baby Girl Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Phone call. Heels. Rain.   
> Pairing: Morgan/Emily

Silence. Then a dial tone. She has hung up on him. Not that he didn't deserve it. But still.

He drops his into his hands and sighs wearily, the angry exhalation of breath drawing condensation on his hands. Clenching his hands into fists, he rubs his tired eyes, hoping to rub away all his mistakes at the same time. God, he really messed up this time.

A knock at the door only adds to his frustration. He doesn't answer, hoping that whoever is on the other side will leave. No such luck.

"What the hell did you say to PG?" Emily demands, bursting open the door. His head shoots up in such a comical way that is she hadn't of been annoyed at him, she would have laughed.

"Well?" she asks again when he doesn't answer. He sighs heavily.

"She blew up at me," he says quietly. Emily raises an eyebrow. Somehow, she knows she isn't getting the full picture. Refraining herself from tapping a foot, she merely waits, albeit impatiently, for the male profiler to begin talking.

"It's my fault," he admits after a moment.

"Care to share it with me? Or should I get Pen on the phone and get her side first?" She pulls out her phone and starts dialing. "You do realize that he who speaks the truth first tends to be believed."

"Okay. Put the phone away." He runs his hands over his head. "I'll tell you everything, but first, could you lay your weapon on the table and step away? Please?" Emily does as she is asked.

"Okay, it goes back to Tamara Barnes."

"I thought you had stopped seeing her?" She glares.

"It was that one night…I swear! She wanted answers and comfort and I gave it to her the only way I could. I guess you could say that we were both releasing frustration."

"Go on."

"I cut it off after that. There was no reason to keep seeing her; especially when I realized I was only a substitute for her brother. I'm no woman's substitute."

"Derek Morgan has morals," Emily replies sarcastically.

"Pen wouldn't let it up. I tried to make it up to her. She was right, I was wrong. But I think I've been punished enough. How many times can I say that I'm sorry?" The question is not one that he wants an answer to. "Up until today, I thought she and I were okay. I was going to ask her out, but she found Tamara's phone number in my cell phone."

"How did Tamara's number get in your cell phone?" He looks away sheepishly.

"I added it," he mumbles.

Her eyes narrow dangerously. "That's funny. I could have sworn you just said you added it." He doesn't answer, continuing to look away. She steps closer to his desk, and his eyes widen, realizing this puts her within arm-length to her gun. With a flick of his wrist, he sweeps the weapon into his top drawer.

"Morgan," she growls, then shakes her head. Better that he keep the gun. Might actually save his ass. "So, what possessed you to add a victim's-"

"She isn't a victim," he points out.

"A  _victim's_ number into your cell?" she continues on, ignoring his interruption.

"I was merely providing a comforting shoulder. Plus, Garcia was with Kevin," he adds, turning the tables. "It shouldn't matter who I was with."

"Oh, no, you didn't," Emily exclaims. She slaps her palms on Morgan's desk, making him jump. She leans forwards, fury barely masked. He gulps. This time, he knows he has gone too far.

"You, of all people, should know better than to get involve with people from a case," she grounds out in a low voice, the one only reserved for when she is truly enraged. "You, as our former Unit Chief. You, who, if you had actually paid attention, would have realized  _Kevin_ ," she spits out his name in disgust, "is no more than a low-life scumbag who loves his computers more than actually people."

She exhales her frustration at his pigheaded foolishness. "You, Derek Morgan, are an idiot," Emily points out. He shoots a glare, the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach growing. He gives an irritated growl, dropping his head back into his hands. Frustrated, he sighs and lifts his head up. "What should I do?"

"Go after her. Apologize. Tell her exactly what you told me. That you can't bear to be without her, et cetera. Though I'm all for Pen letting it slip that you cry during chick-flicks and stuff your jeans. Maybe threatening your manhood..." She trails off with a well-placed look at is nether regions.

Morgan pales, then gulps. He knows from past experience that she can do this to him and more. Much more. Standing quickly, he rushes out the door, calling "Thanks," as he passes a smirking Emily.

She merely shakes her head as she watches the dark-skinned man leave. Never would she have thought herself to be the one doling out relationship advice.

He sprints down the stairs, through the bull-pen oblivious to the confused looks from his co-workers. Stopping at the entrance way to the federal building, he squints down the street, first one way, then the other. Spotting his baby girl, he dashes after her, wondering how the hell she could have gotten that far in heels. Deciding not to call, he dashes after her.

"Garcia, wait," he calls. She doesn't stop, instead, she quickens her pace, willing him to go away. "Penelope."

He shoots out an hand, catching her arm, spinning her around to face him. He is taken back by the heat behind the glare she is shooting him. If looks could kill, he'd be incinerated.

"Just... hear me out, okay?" he pleads. She flicks the glare towards her arm, and he realizes he still has a hold of her. "Sorry," he mutters.

Taking a deep breath, he blurts out, "I'm a fool."

"You got that right," she spits out sarcastically.

"I'm an idiot. I know I never should have gotten Tamara's number but I just wanted to help someone, and you were with Kevin and-" He rambles on without taking a breath, pouring out his words, hoping, silently pleading that she would forgive him. "I'm sorry," he finishes, eyes begging.

"I am over it, Derek Morgan." She spins away from him but is stopped by two warm hands on her shoulders. She refuses to admit to what his touch does to her. Without a second thought, he spins her round again, crashing his lips to hers. She stiffens beneath the touch, but quickly melts into the passionate kiss. They break apart, breathing heavily. She shoots him a glare.

"I love you, you know that, silly girl?" he asks, staring deep into her chocolate-colored eyes. She tries to frown, but a happy smile blossoms upon her face.

"I love you, too," she replies. "For all your idiocy." He kisses her again, this time more softly than the last. The sky, swollen and gray, breaks, drenching the two lovers in heavy rain. Both are soaked within minutes but neither care, too lost in their own little world.


End file.
